Sometimes, Love Just Can't Describe It
by RedRoses5
Summary: "Okay, there it is. Now you know - everything. Go ahead, you can laugh now." I just stare at him. "Why would I laugh at the boy who loved too easily?" He stares back, except it's in that way he's been doing since the first time we met. The way that makes me feel absolutely amazing. Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N Um hi! This is my first FanFiction story ever, so I apologize if it sucks. I hope to improve it as it goes on, like most great stories do. Sorry if this is horribly written, I'm sort of new to FF. I'm not exactly sure where this is headed. I have it in my head, but getting it written is going to be hard. This is a Jacob/OC story. This first chapter, well prologue, I showed to two of my best friends.. They sort of laughed at the idea of this story, and, well, that didn't really help my confidence in it. But I decided to publish it to see if it really is that bad. It's going to be cheesy, and I may need some suggestions for drama. Well I hope you like it! Tell me whatcha think. :)  
Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. Sadly. It would've been totally different if I did. :D **

I was never really the popular one. The sporty one. The hot one. I was usually just Allison - that shy chick. It's always been like that, and I didn't really mind. That's why when my dad told me that we were moving to Forks, Washington, I wasn't expecting much. Maybe I'd make some new friends or just spend junior and senior year alone. Maybe I'd break out of my shell, be popular; or at least noticed. Not made fun of or just ignored. Just liked. A name you knew, a face you knew, not just seemed familiar with. I can honestly tell you that when my dad told me we were moving, the last thing I expected was to fall in love. Not just love, but an eternal love. The kind where you light up when you see their face, hear their name. The one that you only hear about in those ridiculously cheesy romance novels. The one where you would do anything, be anything they need. The one where it happens so fast, you don't know what to think of it. Your scared that it's just a dream, too good to be true. I never expected to find my soulmate. My other half. My forever.


	2. New

**A/N Thanks to those people that followed/favorited this story! I really appreciate it. :) Sorry if the first chapters are short. They'll get longer as the plot develops.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all its characters. **

* * *

"So what do you think?" Francis, or Frank as he preferred, my dad asked me.

There really wasn't much to see. There was a lot of green and brown; to the point that was all I could see. Well, Dad did say Forks was small - really small - and mostly surrounded by forest. There was something almost magical about it, even from looking through a car window. Like the forest was a keeper of many secrets.

Having just hit the actual town, I realized that it was kind of cute. One out of those movies or books. A small town with a diner, and maybe a few other stores. You could easily tell that this was a tight-knitted community. A lot of people would hate it, but I found myself somehow drawn to it. I was used to this kind of community. Coming from Pittsburgh, I wasn't foreign to the closeness of the citizens. Not that I was apart of it a lot.

"I like it Dad. It's really beautiful here. But I have to ask, why here, I mean why Forks?" I was honestly curious. How do you find a place like Forks?

"Well, honey, it's - " Frank was usually always so poise, so calm. He only chokes up when he talks about mom - which is rarely.

"Forks is actually the place that your mom grew up in." I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. Mom, Eva, who died three years ago when I was thirteen . When I needed her so much. The most selfless person, taken away by one of the most selfish.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, you know how your grandparents live in Seattle?" I nodded my head. We've visited them maybe once since it happened. I felt kind of bad. It's just every time I look at them, I see Mom. I know, selfish. Maybe since we're closer I could go visit Maria and Adonis. Freshen up on my mothers Greek roots. "Well they used to live here in Forks."

Are we moving into their old house? Could I even handle that? Sleeping in the same place she did. Walk the same footsteps she did. I was both excited and terrified of the prospect.

"Are we moving into their old house?" I breathed.

"Oh, no, honey! I - I don't think I could even - "

"Yeah, same here Dad." I smiled reassuringly at him. I wouldn't want my dad to go through that. I can't even imagine the memories that would flood his brain.

"We're actually almost there." He glanced at the clock. "I'd say about five more minutes. I know how you don't like living too close to people," I could've sworn I heard him mutter something like 'Just like her mom', "and I found a place that's perfect. It's on the outskirts of Forks."

* * *

It was perfect. It was a small two story brown, with red trimming, house. Surrounded by dense forest, there were no neighbors for a few miles.

I hopped out of my dad's SAAB - he loved that thing so much that it was kind of ridiculous. I instantly felt the Forks cold that was notorious from what I knew.

Dad was next to me in an instant. He grabbed my hand and opening it palm side up, he dropped a key in it. "Go check it out."

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran to the front door, then unlocked the door. Albeit rather quickly for my clumsy hands. Within the first few steps inside, I tripped over a box. Well, I guess with moving my clumsiness didn't change. What a shame.

Ignoring my dad's hearty laughs, I got up and resumed my exploration of the house. Walking this time. The first room was the living room I'm guessing. Our couches and dad's favorite recliner were placed in here, along with other boxes. It wasn't too big, nor too small. There was a cute, wood burning fire place that gave the room a coziness, along with its rich brown walls and hard wood floors. I took the hallway off the living room, and found there was a bathroom, hallway closet, and what looks like the master bedroom. Back in the living room, I found a door that lead to the kitchen. It's the perfect size. Not cramped, but not too large. The floors are a white tile, and the cabinets are white too, just brighter. It kind of reminds me of a farmhouse. The walls are a forest green, making the cabinets and drawers pop, and the countertops are a brown. You'd think that the colors would clash, but somehow, it worked. Leaving the kitchen that will definitely be used a lot, I head back into the living room, and up the staircase. The first door on the left is a medium sized bedroom. The walls are a pale yellow, and the floor is black carpet - that was actually pretty nice. There was a large window that let in sunlight - not covered by the clouds - into the room. I loved it. It seemed like dad knew I would love it too because he already had my bed and boxes placed in here.

The rest of the house consisted of a guest bedroom down the hall from mine, and in between the two rooms, a bathroom, and an attic that creeped me out a little. Unpacking wasn't that much fun, but when is it ever? I got my clothes in the closet and dresser, the comforter on my bed, and my books in the bookshelf. Trust me, I have a lot of books, and that wasn't an easy task for my weakling body. Especially getting them on the top shelf. I'm 5'3, which is kind of messed up because dad is 6'2, and mom was 5'7. I decided I'd unpack all of my pictures and knick-knacks tomorrow. It was only about 11, however, I was worn out. I needed to start working out to get some muscle. I'm just kidding! My track record for coordination isn't exactly high, so I'd rather not injure myself trying to get muscles. Being a nerd is just fine by me.

I hopped into bed, but before I could even get my head on the pillow, my dad knocked on the door. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know you start school in a few days. Love you Lyss. See you in the morning."

School. How fun.

* * *

**A/N I'm not exactly sure when I'll be updating again, but it will be soon. I hope to have each chapter updated after a couple weeks, a month at the most. But life gets in the way sometimes, so I apologize if I don't do that. Again, thanks for the follows and favorites, they're greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. First Day

**A/N I am so terribly sorry for taking so long to update! Life gets in the way sometimes. Not a very exciting chapter, just the first day of school. Thank you so very much for the favorites and follows:)**

* * *

So this is where I'll be going to high school for the next two years of my life. I gotta admit it's not that bad. It seems really small, and it's kind of obvious that they don't receive new students very often. Which means I'll be the talk of the school. Not exactly looking forward to that.

I hopped out of my old 1974 Ford truck, then headed to what I thought was the main office. School just started here, it being the very end of August, so maybe I won't be that noticeable.

Boy was I wrong. The minute I stepped out of my car it seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing just to look at me. I could feel what felt like a hundred pairs of eyes observing me. I didn't look _that_ bad. I just left my hair down in it's usual brown/red wavy glory, and wore a plaid long sleeve, jeans, and boots. I ducked my head and continued walking.

When I reached the office an older lady, mid fifties maybe, wearing way too much make up, seemed to be expecting me. "Oh you must me the new student Allison Beaulieu!" - Which she just completely mispronounced. "Forks never really gets new students so we are very excited to have you! The last new comer was Isabella Swan, but she already graduated. Anyways, just give me a sec and I'll get your schedule and map for you!"

"Well um, thanks. It's great to be here Mrs . . .?"

"McGuire!"

"Mrs. McGuire. Oh, and um, it's pronounced bowl-you. Allison Beaulieu."

With that she scampered off to get my schedule. She was a bit cheerful. It was quite unnerving.

With my schedule and map in hand I headed to my first class - English. By the time I got to the door I was assaulted by butterflies. I hope the teacher isn't a jerk who makes new kids stand up in front of the class. Not my forte. I took a deep, calming breath, then pushed the door open. As soon as I did the teacher, a woman in her late 30's, and the whole class, stopped what they were doing to look at me. I instantly looked to the ground and started fidgeting with my hip length hair.

The teacher, known as Mrs. Hough from what the board said, turned her attention to me. "Oh, well class it seems that we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself young lady." Why. Does. The. World. Hate. Me?

"Um, hi. My name is Allison Beaulieu, I'm 16 years old, a-and from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania." I finally looked up to my audience. This was AP English so I didn't think that they would be too bad. There was a mixture of facial expressions: Humor, sympathy, interest, curiosity, and just plain boredom. Better than disgust.

* * *

As the day went on a few people said hello. It was in algebra 2 that someone really talked to me.

"Hey, I'm Alexandra, but just call me Alex. I heard your new here, so if you need anyone, I'm here," Alex declared.

"Wow, u-um that's really sweet of you. Well a-as you know I'm Allison," I stuttered. I stuck my hand out and she accepted. She was really pretty actually. She looked Hispanic. Mid back length thick black hair, slightly tanned skin, and chocolate eyes. She towered over me at about 5'7. Well, basically everyone towers over me, so it wasn't a shocker.

"So.. Your from Pittsburgh?" I nodded my head. "How'd you find tiny old Forks?" She questioned.

"It's actually where my mom i-is from." I wasn't sure if I should tell Alex she passed. It's kind of an awkward topic.

"Oh, that's cool. I've lived here my whole life. Plan to get the hell outta here for college. Explore the world. Do something, be something," she explained.

"Wow. I'm not as . . . Determined as you are. Honestly I'd be fine going to a community college and being a RN. I'm fine with the idea of being a stay at home mom. I like that you wanna be the best you can be." As I talked with Alex, I found it becoming easier and easier. I hoped this wouldn't be our only conversation.

"Hah, well, different people want different things. You seem so sweet and kind, so nursing would fit you," she laughed, and I blushed.

The bell rang, effectively ending our conversation. "Well I'll see you at lunch Allison?" Alex asked.

"W-what? Oh, um, ya sure," I word vomited. I didn't expect people to be so . . . Nice. It was a welcoming change. Maybe Forks would be a good change.

* * *

**A/N Again I am so very sorry for the long wait. I feel horrible. Thanks for those who favorited, followed, or reviewed. It makes my day. Also sorry for the short chapters, they'll get longer. Next chapter I might, just might bring Jacob in. Review? Tell me what you think:)**


	4. Bonding

**A/N Disclaimer: everything you read that you recognize is Stephenie Meyer's. I forgot to do that last chapter. :)**

A few weeks have passed and I really can't complain. Alex and I have become very close friends, practically best. Her personality is loud and she has the whole "I'm gonna do what I want and you won't say anything" kinda attitude. It's quite a bit refreshing from my lame "just leave me alone I'm reading" attitude. I know, stark difference, but somehow we work. If I'm shy, she's outgoing, she gives me advice on how to just let loose and be me. I tell her how to calm down a bit. She's just so easy to talk to, if I make the conversation awkward, she starts a new one.

She's been over to my house a few times, for the soul purpose of raiding my closet. She deemed it not worthy, and drug me into some clothing store in Port Angeles.

"These clothes seem a bit . . . Tight," I state. It was true, the shirts were all gathered at the bust or a very non-stretchy fabric. Also the pants looked like they could cut off your blood circulation. Even for me, and I'm like 110 pounds, and that's saying something about those damn pants.

"That's because they are," Alex replies, "we're here to spice up your wardrobe a bit."

"So what's exactly wrong with my wardrobe?" I inquire.

"Nothing much . . . It's just that you don't have anything sexy or flirty or fun. They're all boring, well some are cute. I just think that your beautiful and you have an amazing figure, so you need to accentuate those wonderful attributes of yours," she explains.

"Well I don't want to 'accentuate my wonderful attributes'." I scoffed. What wonderful attributes? I'm really short, I have untamable hair, boring hazel eyes, too thin lips, an average sized butt, and a chest that's too big for my body. I mean seriously, I'm 5'3 wearing a C cup. I mean, I guess I was pretty, but nothing . . . Breathtaking.

"God, Allison, will you just get laid already?" Alex exasperated, asks. "I mean seriously, you're so shy and quiet, but I think under all that you have a kinky side. A very sexually frustrated kinky side. There are some hot boys up in La Push. And I mean like totally, totally, breathtakingly hot and sexy and gorgeous Native American teenage boys. One of them, I think it was Jack, supposedly got his heart stomped out by Isabella Swan. She graduated this past summer and got married to GQ model Edward Cullen. Well, he's not really a GQ model, he's just gorgeous. Never paid any other girl attention before Bella came. And believe me honey, the ladies tried. I never really understood what was so special about her. Huh, must've been _something_ to gain the attentions of both Edward _and_ Jack. Oh _and_ he's from like the richest family in the state of Washington. His dad, Carlisle, was an amazing doctor. Anyways, Jack is the like the hottest of them all. Gosh he's tall, dark, and handsome! Plus he's chiefs son, you know chief of the Quileute tribe's son, so, like, yeah! We should totally head up there this weekend!"

All I could think was "what the hell?" "I most definitely do _not_ have a kinky side, and am _not_ sexually frustrated either. How could I be? I mean, I'd never . . . Been in any situation like with a guy . . . Well basically, I'm a virgin. Never been kissed before either. I know pathetic right? And I could never just go somewhere to - to just check guys out! And that's really sad, but I don't think being ogled will cheer him up." I finish.

"No shit huh? Nobody's swiped your V-card yet? Hah, tragic. Whatcha waiting for?"

"W-what do you mean what am I waiting for?" I stuttered. Even though I know exactly what she means. It's kind of embarrassing. She'd probably think I am way too optimistic.

"I mean, why haven't you had sex? What's keeping you from it. Well besides the fact you've never even kissed someone." She didn't say it in a mean way, just curiously.

"Well . . . I guess I'm waiting until I fall in love. I - I mean, it's not like I've taken a vow of abstinence or anything, I just want it to mean something you know?" I confessed. It was true. I didn't know if she'd think I needed to grow up or what, but I guess this was the teenage girl inside of me coming out. I've always had I guess what you would call a "my type of guy". Tall, handsome, sweet, kind, caring, funny (I have a boring sense of humor, so it's definitely necessary in a guy), sarcastic (to balance out my sarcasm), thoughtful, smart, protective, and just . . . Himself. I don't know if the qualities I'm looking for are too much to ask for or what, but I think that they may be the reason why I've never had a boyfriend.

It's not that I'm desperate for one or anything. I'm only sixteen years old, and I have a lot of life to live. I'm content with just being alone in my room, reading and re-reading books, and listening to music. But I've always wondered what it's like to be in love. Sort of like how my parents were. Just the way they looked at each other was . . . Breathtaking. I've never envied something so much in my life, as much as I do the love my parents share, or shared. How do you know when your in love? How do you know that they are you're "soul mates"? Will you just _know_? Is it true that if a man can take your breath away, give you a thousand butterflies, make your heart skip a beat, take over your thoughts, and make you light up at the mention of their name, the sound of their voice, that you're in love? Or is that like creepy obsession or middle school crush? How do you tell the difference between love and obsessions or crushes? I'm just _so_ curious.

"Really? Wow, that's really sweet. I always knew you were such a kind person, but I didn't expect you to be so . . . Genuine. Your truly an amazing person." Alex complimented.

To that I just blushed and muttered a small, "thanks", and we continued on Alex's goal to get me to "accentuate my wonderful attributes."

**A/N I know you must hate me! I'm so sorry, I said Jake would be in this chapter, but I decided to do this instead. But as you can see he will definitely be showing up soon. I know that it will be within the next two chapters for sure though. I hope this filler chapter gave you more insight on who Allison is though. But I hope that updating a lot faster makes up for it. Also, thank you so much for the views, favorites, and follows! I always get so happy when I receive them, and it just inspires me to write. Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism, opinions, anything is welcome. :)**


	5. Shifted

**A/N OMG I am so scared for this! Like this is ****_the_**** Jacob and Allison chapter! I feel so pressured. I really, really hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

I am currently walking down the seemingly endless hallways of lockers when I hear giggling. I look up from the ground and see Macey and her friends "sneaking" glances at me. This scenario isn't exactly foreign to me. I really don't know what I did to end up on Macey's hate list. From the moment she saw me she seemed to have an utter dislike for me.

Over the past few weeks that I'd been here at Forks High, she's been constantly harassing me. Snide comments here and there, purposely bumping into me in the halls; I just don't understand. I mean, she's gorgeous, the epitome of a blonde. Blue eyes, golden hair, tall, curvy. I'm not sure why she would be so hostile towards me, the epitome of a shy, geeky girl. Brown eyes, auburn hair, short, petite. We're complete opposites.

Did I look at her wrong? Did I say something that she took offense to? I always wondered these things when people didn't seem to take a liking to me. I've just never figured out the answer.

"Hey, read any 'How To Not Be A Loser' books lately?" Macey spat.

"Ya, I mean, you have your head so far up those books I'm sure you've read at least one," Savannah, I think was her name, threw in. She was pretty to. Dyed red hair, brown eyes, perfectly arched eyebrows.

"I mean seriously, your so shy! The only person you've talked to is Alex. Like, talk about weird," Emma tacked on. Alex told me her an Emma used to be friends, but she got pulled to "The Dark Side" as Alex liked to call it. They're always seemed to be a tension between the two. You could probably tell by her untutored criticism that she's a "newbie."

These were the usual insults I received. I'm not a weirdo. Just because I read a lot and keep to myself doesn't necessarily mean I'm a weird person. I may be shy and a bit of a nerd, but I don't think anything is wrong with me. I usually just blew off their remarks, but today I took them in. And well, they stung. I was kind of getting sick of their antics. My sarcastic side just couldn't resist a jab, and before I knew it, I was talking.

"Yeah, you know I have actually. It's this little thing we call 'Biology' I've been studying for a test. You should really try it Macey, as I hear that you're not, quote, 'The sharpest tool in the shed'." I can't believe I just said that! I'm usually not one for trouble, but I just couldn't help myself. One more comment Allison. "Oh, Emma, I only talk to Alex here because she's the only one who hasn't been a complete jerk." I snapped.

The three girls looked at me in indignation. I couldn't believe myself. It wasn't like me to be . . . Well, rude. I liked peace, but something made me feel confident. It felt nice to feel good in your own skin. It was a feeling I wasn't used to, and as fast as it appeared, it disappeared.

I just walked past them to my class, keeping my head low. I could hear faint chattering among them, however, I didn't pry.

* * *

"Allison! Hurry up! How long does it take to get your stupid camera?" Alex bellowed from downstairs. In reality it has been about two minutes. Alex, the most impatient person in the world. I was suddenly glad we didn't live in a city. There's practically no traffic in Forks, and I'd hate to be submitted to Alex's road rage. She already drove like a maniac, and if someone was going sixty miles per hour she'd probably start honking the horn saying that they were going to slow.

"Just one more second please!" It was Friday, and we were finally going to First Beach in La Push like Alex had suggested a few weeks ago. We couldn't go that same weekend because I had a few tests that I wanted to study for, and I practically forced Alex to study with me. Why I was taking _so _long was because I was making sure my camera was ready. My lenses were clean, I had an extra battery, my camera bag, and a few different lenses if needed. I loved photography. It was probably the only thing I could say I was extremely passionate about. The way with one click of a button I could capture a memory and preserve it forever, look at the picture and remember all the feelings I felt when I took it. Go back in time and relive the moment all over again. I loved how the camera caught things you wouldn't notice at first glance. The sparkle in someone's eyes, how the colors perfectly blended together, a secret hidden in the shadows . . .

When mom died I tried to forget. It hurt just thinking about her, but then I realized she deserved better than that. She was too good of a mom, of a woman, to just be forgotten. After that, I tried to remember everything. I searched and searched for pictures, just wishing, _praying_, that I'd find enough. Once I'd gotten my hands on everything I could find, I regretted never taking enough pictures. I was about fourteen when I bought my first camera; I've been hooked ever since. I had a feeling the first time I saw First Beach was something I'd want to remember. I glanced at my calendar, October 20, 2006.

"You know Allison, the sun won't be out for long! We need to leave before the clouds cover the rare sunshine! Chop chop!" I packed my camera stuff up and chuckled hearing her rantings on my way down the stairs.

"Calm down, Alex, jeez, I took like what - five minutes?"

"I know, sorry, but I just can't help it! What if we see Jack and his hottie friends at the beach? They'll probably be shirtless," I looked at her disbelievingly. Even with the sun shining it was probably in the 60s. "Those Natives are as hot as they look. They like, seriously have an aversion to clothing. They're always wearing shorts and a tee or just running around shirtless. Not that I mind."

"Alex, I already told you that -"

_"I'm not going to La Push to ogle boys, just to take pictures_," she mimicked me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, you and your innocence. Well, I'd like to see how long that innocence lasts when you see Jack," she muttered.

I scoffed.

* * *

I'm sure my jaw was on the ground. First Beach wasn't just beautiful, it was _extravagant_. _Glorious_. _Breathtaking_. The colors of the sky, so beautiful, so amazing, contrasted remarkably against the grey ocean. The light breeze that carried the scent of salt, the endless beach that was almost beckoning me to go see the rest of the beach. I felt a . . . Pull from over there.

"So . . . I take it you'll be taking a lot of pictures?" Alex asked.

"O-of course I will! This place is just too - too amazing to not take as many pictures as possible!" I wanted to remember this place, the feelings I was experiencing right now. I wanted to look back at the pictures I'll take and just feel good, remember how Alex kept yelling at me, my pure amazement of this enchanting place, and whatever else comes with this day.

"Well, you better take pictures of hot guys," Alex, always one for nature.

"Hmph."

I'd probably taken a thousand pictures by now. I just couldn't get enough. We'd probably walked about one hundred yards when we heard them. We were only feet away. I was so engrossed in the pictures I hadn't even noticed how close I'd gotten. Alex was a few feet away from me practically drooling over the men. They seemed to be laughing, having fun playing soccer. They, being the biggest guys I'd ever seen in my life. Alex wasn't exaggerating when she said they were huge. There were about six playing soccer, and three women and a little girl sun bathing and watching the game; cheering on the men.

And then, the pull I'd felt earlier got strong, really strong. I shifted my glance a bit and it rested on the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life. His eyes were already staring up at me, since he was sitting in the sand. If he were standing I'd be staring up at his, even sitting he looked to be about seven feet tall. But it wasn't his incredible size that pulled me in, or his flawless face, no, it was his eyes. A chocolate brown in color, they felt as if they were seeing straight through me, like he was experiencing something out of this world. His expressions went from curiosity, to wonder, then to just plain shock and astonishment. If he wasn't already sitting down, he might've collapsed from how overwhelmed he looked. Everything seemed to change in that second. I felt an invisible string attach from me to him. The emptiness in my heart from mom's death was gone. I wanted to know everything and anything there was to know about this handsome stranger. I felt . . . Complete.

I finally understood why I wanted to remember this day.

* * *

**A/N I know I'm evil. I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it. Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Tell me what you think. :) **


	6. Who's Jack?

**A/N Ok since I am such a dork, last chapter I put that this story takes place in 2008, well it actually starts in 2006. I have all this information written down in notes, but for some reason I always think Breaking Dawn took place in 2008. Well, that's because it had been published in 2008. Anyways, I changed it, so no worries. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! ( mysterynotsolved, sjwht, Noface, ChocolateIsKriptonite, hOUSEoFnIGHT-HP-tWILIGHT-HG, LizM ) It really warms my heart!**

**On another note, in the future I may move the rating up to M. I don't think I'll have lemons, most likely not, but just references. When something pops up that seems more M than T, then just tell me. :) I hope you're all liking Allison so far, even though you don't know too much about her. This is my first fic, and I'm sure in like a year I'll look back on this writing and go, "What the hell was wrong with me?" Any suggestions, critiques, etc. are welcome!**

**Lots of Jacob in this chapter, so get ready! Also, sorry for the cliffy last chapter! Hope this Jacob + Allison filled chapter makes up for it, and is worth the wait! :)**

**Sorry for this incredibly long A/N . . . Yeah, I'm just gonna stop typing now.**

**AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DATE MIX UP AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

"Allison! Allison! Earth to Allison!" I finally tore my eyes away from what I assumed to be Jack. He had looked pretty heartbroken earlier, slouched down, with a slight scowl on his perfect face. Now he just looked dazed.

"O-oh, hey A-Alex. I was - uh, um - just taking pictures!" I lifted the camera from its strap on my neck to make my point.

"Oh, _yeah_," she drew out the yeah, "that's what you were doing. I see you have finally laid eyes on what is absolute perfection in human form," she gestured to Jack. Um, yeah he is perfection. I mean, I'm not one to call guys "hot" or "sexy" or anything . . . Well, in Alex's vocabulary, but Jack is freaking hot! Beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, sublime, sexy, handsome, breathtaking, glorious, jaw dropping! I can't even think of another adjective to describe his beauty. He was . . . Exotic, almost wild. And his eyes! _So_ smoldering, _so_ inviting, _so_ warm! Alex's words echo in my head, "_Well, I'd like to see how long that innocence lasts when you see Jack._"

I shifted my gaze back to him. His eyes met mine yet again. His full, plump lips lifted in a slight smile, and his eye got this . . . Adoring - maybe loving? - look in them. I was suddenly filled with such warmth, I couldn't help but smile back. At this his smile lifted into a full on grin. It was so bright I thought I might need sunglasses. He suddenly radiated happiness, such a stark difference from five minutes ago.

I glanced left and noticed we had an audience. The men playing soccer were looking between Jack and I, when suddenly they all lit up like Fourth of July fireworks. Why are they so excited? One of the younger ones was literally jumping up in down in excitement.

"Oh . . . My . . . Gosh! Allison Jack is totally into you! Go talk to him!" Alex nudges, or well shoves me in Jack's direction. Which, I might add, is about fifteen feet away.

"Oh - um I don't think he is - he's probably just - um, yeah. W-wait Alex don't!" I was about to fall on my face when a strong pair of warm arms caught me. I look up and see it's Jack. He's even more beautiful up close. His warm eyes immediately pull me in, "T-thank you," I stutter.

He checks my body up and down, searching for injury, "No problem. You're not hurt though, are you?" He asks worriedly. I hear a scoff from the group of men, but ignore them. Yeah, I'm just gonna pretend this whole interaction isn't being watched.

That scoff almost distracted me from the deep, husky, baritone voice of Jack.

_Almost_.

"N-no, I'm fine, really. Um, thanks again, for, you know, catching me," I blush. No, I think my face is on fire.

"I'll catch you every time you fall," Jack huskily whispers. I shiver. Just the way he said it, and the look in his eyes, made me believe him. "Would you like to, um, sit down with me? Uh - here?" I look at him shocked. Why would he want me to sit next to him? I'm sure I looked pathetic next to him and all his gorgeousness. His body radiated power, but with an underlying carefree attitude. It made him . . . Oddly approachable. Was this guy bipolar? Barely five minutes ago he was silently brooding, and now he's giving off waves of energy. Nervousness? Excitement? Anxiousness? Did - did I make him like this; nervous? I dismissed the thought as soon as it came - I didn't even have to ponder it.

"Are you - ah, sure?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks me almost incredulously, like someone would have to be an idiot to not want to. I ignore his question, and just smile at him.

We sit down right where he caught me, and I notice the men went back to their game of soccer. They were obviously trying to give us "privacy." I looked over and saw Alex had parked herself about twenty or so feet away, drooling over the men. She felt my eyes and turned to me, glancing at Jack. She puts both her thumbs up and gives me, what I assume is her "encouraging" smile, but it just comes out mischievous.

I remember Alex telling me how it's always good to have conversation, it makes things less awkward. I decide to try it out, hoping I could do this. "So . . . Jack, what's your favorite color?" Really? Of all the things to start off with, you do that? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

_Hey, at least it's something._

Still, I had to choose that one.

_Eh, maybe he thinks it's cute that you're a jumbled mess._

I'm sure he thinks I'm an idiot.

_If you would just stop talking to yourself, you would notice he's looking at you like one too._

"Who's Jack?"

"U-uh - oh my - I'm so sorry - I - Alex, she just told me - you mean your names not Jack?" Oh my God! Now I'm sure he thinks I'm an idiot! Freaking Alex, freaking Ja-, ugh! Whatever his name is!

He starts to laugh. It's not just a chuckle though, it's a full blown laugh - a stomach clutching, eye wiping laugh. It was nice. I suddenly felt a lot better. Less of an idiot.

"D-did you really think my name was Jack?" I nod, "Oh my - that's just freaking hilarious! Oh, and red." He smiles down at me, then suddenly stops laughing and stares. At first it makes me feel uncomfortable, naked, and vulnerable; like he was seeing straight through me. Then I let the feeling sink in, his eyes - _so_ warm, _so_ light, pull me in. That look alone made me feel . . . Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. It was just so tender. I knew that look was only reserved for me, and it was baffling.

I couldn't take the feeling of absolute completeness anymore so I started talking.

"What's your name?"

He sticks his hand out, "Jacob, Jacob Black." Perfect. Far more fitting than Jack. Jacob was big and warm and - just perfect. "And yours?" He seemed eager to know.

"Allison, Allison Beaulieu."

"Beaulieu? That's . . . Different," he stated curiously.

He didn't say stupid. Or strange. "It's French. My, um, dad, he's French."

"And your mom?" I sucked in a breath. I enjoyed talking with Jacob. He was nice, and easy to talk to. I could do this.

"She passed when I was thirteen, car accident," I expected sympathy on his face, definitely not understanding like he'd -

"Mine too. I was young, nine at the time," he looks me in the eyes, and I can see the pain from his loss. I had the urge to hug the breath out of him, but thought against it. That would be weird. Out of no where he perked up. "Hey, do you wanna play twenty questions?"

I smiled. I wanted to learn anything I could about him, "Sure, you first."

He grinned, "Nah, it's ladies first," he insisted. So, handsome and a gentlemen. My mother would be proud.

What should I ask him? Nothing too personal of course . . . Should I stick to the basic questions? Yup, going with that.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Obviously King Kong, that was just the coolest," he grins. I love his smile. I wish I could see it everyday.

"How old are you?" he asks me.

"Sixteen, I'm a junior at Forks High," I reply. I wonder how old he is. Twenty-three? Oh my God, that would mean I've been hanging out with a man!

"Oh, really? I'm sixteen too. Also a junior, but at La Push High," he answers my inner monologue. Wow, he's a lot younger than I thought, "What do you do in your spare time, like hobbies?" he asks.

"Well, I really like to read, listen to music, but my main thing is photography, as you can see here," I lifted up my camera for emphasis.

Jacob turned his attention towards it, "Photography? Wow, I bet you're amazing at it," I blushed at the compliment.

"No, not really. It's more of a pass time. It's just that I love it, you know? Well I don't know if you know, I mean - I don't think you do. I'm sure y-you would've mentioned it earlier. But - ah - yeah. Anyways, I love how you can capture any moment with the simple click of a button. Speaking of moments, may I - if it'd be no trouble - take a p-picture of you?" I wanted to remember this day. remember Jacob, and his sunny smile.

He seemed surprised, but agreed none the less, "Sure, sure." I lifted my camera from my chest, and position it on my eye. Jacob's face was gorgeous, an artist's dream. A very sharp, chiseled jaw, straight nose, deep set eyes under his thick, black eyebrows, and down to those very kissable lips. I blushed at my train of thought. Jacob noticed, "What's got you blushing?" He inquired teasingly.

"N-nothing!" He didn't seem to believe me, but he let it go. I liked that, he wasn't a pryer. I looked back in my camera, back to the masterpiece that was Jacob's face. He looked old, twenties old. The only thing that hinted him being a teenager, was the childish roundness to his chin, "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Jacob squeaked out, he was adorable.

The photo was perfect. His large, gleaming smile so white in comparison to his flawless, russet skin, "May I, Miss Beaulieu, take a picture of the perfection," did he just _seriously_ say that?, "that is you?"

"Hmm . . . I don't know. Maybe some other time. I don't let just anybody touch my camera. I have to trust you, like, _a lot_. You may have to wait awhile," I explained. It was true. I'd only let Alex touch my baby once. I know, I'm stingy. In all honesty though, I trusted Jacob Black, and that scared me.

"Well, I hope I'm around to earn that trust," he told me, hopeful, and almost shyly.

"Me too."

"Hey Allison! Sorry to interrupt this little get together, but ah, we've got to get going. We've been here for a while," Alex reports.

No.

No.

No.

No.

I wanna stay with Jacob. He's nice, and sweet, and kind, and handsome, and funny and amazing.

But I don't say that, "O-oh, okay," I look at Jacob wistfully, "I guess that's my cue to leave."

He looks horrified, like that was the worst thing that could possibly happen, "Will I get to see you again, Allison?" He asks, almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, I-I would like that. Um, do you . . . Want my number?" I've never given my phone number to a guy before.

He smiles at me gratefully, "Sure, sure, I'd love that."

We exchanged numbers, Jacob assuring me he could remember mine, when I tell him I'd probably forget his. I forgot my cell phone, so no doing that whole add a contact thing.

Alex was waiting about ten feet away now, and the men that were playing soccer had retreated to their ladies, sun bathing a ways off. It was time to say the dreaded "goodbyes." (At least for me they were dreaded.) This was probably the only time I'd see him. He'd probably never call me. That thought hurt more than I'd like to admit.

"I'll call you okay, Allison? Don't worry," he smiles reassuringly at me, seemingly reading my thoughts. _Again_.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon Jacob," I step forward ready to give a hug, but think twice about it. I barely even knew him! He'd probably find it weird and uncomfortable. Although I was dying to see how it felt with our massive height difference.

Jacob seemed to be having none of my hesitance and pulled me into the best hug I've ever received in my life. A nice, big, warm, safe, bear hug. I'd only been given one hug by Jake, but I knew that he was an amazing hug giver, "See you soon."

Walking away from Jacob was a lot harder than I'd care to admit. That invisible string that connected us tightened every step I took away from him. When we were finally in my car, I just sat in the driver's seat, thinking about the afternoon. I could feel a huge, dimple filled smile cover my face. I looked over to Alex, she was giving me a look. A "I need all the details look." It was suggesting something was going on between Jacob and me. Which there wasn't. Just friends. Yup, buddies. She looked like she was going to say a very Alex-like comment, so before she could say anything I threaten, "Not one word Alex Romero,_ not one word_."

* * *

**A/N: So . . . What do you think? My longest chapter yet, and I'm sure they'll they keep getting longer. Allison and Jacob are gonna be a bit awkward at first, since Allison's clueless to boys and Jacob's just as clueless to imprinting. But, of course, the awkwardness will fade.**

**Oh, sorry for the late update, it's currently past midnight here, now one, but I started working on this, and I couldn't stop. It needed to be posted tonight. Hope you enjoy it, and I'm proud! Less than 3 weeks to update! :)**

**Again everyone thanks for your support! It's really appreciated. Hope you're enjoying the story!**


End file.
